Conductors for use as coils in generators and motors are insulated using the VPI (vacuum-pressure impregnation) process by wrapping with mica tape, then with a glass binding tape to hold the brittle mica tape on. The wrapped conductor is placed in a vacuum then in a resin under pressure. It is removed and heated in an oven to cure the resin.
While this system is used commercially, it requires a great deal of energy for the baking ovens because the copper in the coils must be heated along with the resin. Run-off of the resin during cure can occur, and mechanical stresses in the resin can be induced by expansion of the copper during cure and its subsequent contraction during cooling.
Anaerobic resins are resins which will not cure in the presence of oxygen, but will cure when placed between two oxygen-impervious surfaces, and therefore they are commonly used as adhesives.